


Killing Loneliness

by YourDarkestSin



Category: HIM (Band), Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Self-Indulgent, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDarkestSin/pseuds/YourDarkestSin
Summary: Spending lonely night in the bed with only a photograph leads Ville to unexpected effects





	Killing Loneliness

Soft moans echoed through dark purple walls. Thighs like porcelain spread wide, trembling slightly from need and ecstasy. Slender hand tightened around long pink shaft and a fist started to move rhytmically upward then downward. Low growl rumbled in slim chest when feminine hips arched up in the air. One hand sped up while the other gripped dark sheets. Emerald eyes were hidden under delicate eyelids, locked by dark lashes. Sharp teeth worried lightly swollen lips, quick pants escaping them. 

Muscles in his abdomen tensed, pale fist slowed a little, torturing body in need. The final moment of ecstasy delayed only by himself to savour the pleasure a little more. His breath hitched in his throat when a thumb flicked over a pink tip that was dripping warm precum. 

_Oh god_

Louder moans and groans escaped plush lips, brown locks sticking to a sweat covered forehead. The hand kept the same rhythm for a several minutes to the point when he felt he would die from need. He sped up, the fist moving faster than before on a long shaft, a thumb grazing sensitive head from time to time, which ripped a loud moans from flat chest. He felt heat boiling in his abdomen, burning him from the inside. His knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets, he couldn't hold it anymore.

_Bammie_

With the last stroke, he came, shooting white ribbons on tight stomach and almost screaming in pleasure. His body trembled, thick shaft becoming soft. Emerald eyes once again became visible in the dark silent room, tired lungs fighting to regain normal breathing, but they succeeded only after a few minutes. Finally, he calmed himself enough to roll to his side and reach for the source of his arousal. With a satisfying smile grazing his flushed face, he one more time looked at the photograph of his half naked friend and hid it in the drawer next to king size bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're reading this that means you read it all and I'm really thankful. I don't know if there are people that still read stories about this couple but they are my favorite and I'll be posting more with them if someone likes it, I'm feeling nostalgic.  
Feedback and constructive criticism would be really appreciated.


End file.
